


Stealing Candy from a Baby

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [23]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Enemies, F/M, Heartbreak, Heartless Kaito, Questionable Consent, Rivals, Stolen Kisses, They never met, not childhood friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: They never met at the clocktower, and Kaito never knew what it was like to have a friend.He'd only ever hid behind his Poker Face.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stealing Candy from a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> So close to the end! Here's an AU-- which I wrote surprisingly few of apparently? Though when I do, apparently happy endings are short commodities. 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #23: Candy

He had never learned to love.

He was arrogant and proud. He was cold on the inside and smiling on the outside. He had learned to put his emotions behind him and never look back.

Girls and boys sighed over him, boys and girls hated him, and the crowds loved him.

He was nice enough in his own way. He could care about people, and would never harm anyone if he could help it. But he was not kind natured, nor did he go into things with others best interests at heart.

He was selfish.

He sought revenge, and that was the sole motivation in his life at the moment. He was obsessed and he didn't particularly care.

He never met anyone to teach him otherwise.

Kuroba Kaito had faced the world alone.

When Kaito  _ did  _ meet the Inspector's daughter she made him laugh. The girl was a female version of her father, and he admitted she was cute enough in a whirlwind, fiery, and a bit over the top sort of way. Not particularly beautiful, but cute in her own way.

They were in High School, and she met him head on. She hated him with the same intensity she hated KID. 

He watched her with the same sort of delight a stalker might. Her presence grew more common at heists in some sort of made attempt to catch him. After her father got shot at a particularly brutal heist, her appearances seemed to double.

She too was seeking her own sort of revenge. As though she had to bring KID down for her father, even if he  _ had  _ made sure that the Inspector survived. After all, he'd rather have Nakamori than some meddlesome detective that might actually pose a threat.

As time went on, the girl and him found themselves sparring at every turn. She chased him with anything and everything she had, and he would throw back every retort with a passion only she could ignite. Sometimes it would be insults, other times he would flirt, and sometimes nothing but his maddening KID laughter.

Theirs was a relationship built on hate, but it was the closest thing to  _ love _ that he had ever felt.

A sort of infatuation if one would.

She was maddening, and yet he drank up her chases like an addiction. In another time, another place, perhaps they might have been friends, but life had never been that kind to Kaito.

Not to mention, Kuroba Kaito had never so much as glanced at the unremarkable Nakamori Aoko. To Kaitou KID however? This girl was a complete enigma. A woman who would not fall to his whiles and looks, and who did not love him without ever knowing him.

She hated him, even as they danced.

He did steal a kiss in the end.

Afterwards, he never could drop the feeling that he had done some horrible wrong. It was as though he had stolen candy from a baby, as though her kiss was nothing more than a chocolate that he had lifted from a helpless child.

A sweet which had been prized, but once taken reaped more bad than good.

The delicate trust between the girl and thief had broken, and in the moment that she had responded back they had both felt something snap inside of them. Something telling them that as right as it all was, they were too far gone to ever allow for it to happen.

In another world, they may have been best friends. In another world the thief and inspector's daughter may have fallen in love, but in this world her kiss was nothing more than the forbidden fruit that plunged them both into darkness.

They had never met before a clock tower. They had never been childhood friends. Kaito had never made a rose appear, and soothed a little girl’s tears. 

The kiss just showed how much of a bastard he'd become.

But then Kuroba Kaito had always been alone, and he had always been good at only showing the face he wanted people to see.

Yet when he stole the girl's first kiss, and left her crying and confused, waiting for her father?

He wondered if the prize had been worth it-

Wondered what things might have been like in another life-

To be loved in return.


End file.
